With WO 2008/046737 A1 of the applicant, a manual transmission with switching devices for the shifting of gears was known, whereas idler gears are able to be shifted at a countershaft through a spindle/nut arrangement. Each switching device includes an electric actuator, which is arranged in a torque-proof manner in the countershaft. The actuators rotating with the countershaft receive their electrical power and signals without contact via a so-called “rotary signal transmitter.” The rotary signal transmitter is an inductive transmission device that represents a type of transformer, with which a coil fixed to a location or fixed to a housing (primary winding) inductively functions together with a rotating coil arranged on the countershaft (secondary coil).
With WO 2009/112340 A1 of the applicant, a dual-clutch transmission with switching devices in the form of actuators was known. These devices are arranged coaxially and one after the other in a countershaft, and axially move on shifting devices arranged on the countershaft. The actuators rotating with the countershaft receive their electrical energy without contact from a power source fixed to a housing via an inductive rotary transmission device.
It is the task of this invention to arrange components of an electronic control device for actuators compactly and in a proper functional manner.